Darkness Turns to Light
by FireStorm181
Summary: Summary: A slash Clark/Oliver fanfiction. The two fall in love with each other but their relationship is facing some obstacles. Sorry, bad summary, I know. This one is going to be a long one, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. I don't own Smallville either.

Warning: slash (male/male relationship)

Pairing: Clark/Oliver (Collie)

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Summary: A Clark/Oliver fanfiction. The two fall in love with each other but their relationship is facing some obstacles. Sorry, bad summary, I know.

**Darkness Turns to Light**

**Chapter 1**

Entering the penthouse after a ball, Oliver starts kissing Lois. They start making out passionately, but then suddenly Lois pushes him off.

"Wait, Oliver, we need to talk." she said in an unsure voice.

"What's up?"

"I don't think it's going to work." Lois told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"What's not going to work?" the blonde asked surprised.

"Us." she starts explaining. "You're a great guy, Ollie, but we both know that there's someone you love more than you love me, and it won't be fair to either of us to pretend otherwise."

"Lois…" he started, but she cut him off.

"It's alright Oliver, I understand. We can still be friends though, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Lois, of course." he assured her.

"Well, then I should get going. Bye Ollie." Lois said stepping into the elevator.

The next morning at the Kent farm, Martha and Clark just entered the house with their hands full with groceries.

"Mom, I know I have a big appetite but you have enough food here to feed a small army." Clark asked wondering about the amounts of food.

"I thought it would be a good idea to invite a few people over for thanksgiving this year." his mom explained.

"Actually I was hoping we could keep it a low key. I am not feeling very grateful this year." the brunette argued.

"Well, I know it's going to be a hard day, especially after what happened to Raya, but company could help." Martha tried to explain.

"It was dad's holiday, he carved the turkey." Clark complained.

"I could carve this year."

"He was the one who made sure we all said what we are grateful for. He always made sure I was thankful for my abilities. But you know what? He was wrong. If I was normal, he would still be here, carving the turkey with grandpa's old carving knife." Clark insisted.

But before Martha could say anything, Lois came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey" Lois greeted the two with a sad voice.

"Honey, what happened?" Martha inquired.

"Oliver and I broke up." she explained. "Though we're still friends."

"That's too bad, what happened?" the Senator asked.

"Well, there's someone whom he loves more, so we decided it would be best to break up." Lois explained, looking at Clark.

"Lois, I'm sorry." Martha said, putting a hand on Lois's.

"Ah, don't be. It's fine." She said with a smile.

Later that morning Clark went to check out on Oliver.

"You're looking awfully healthy." he joked when he saw the blonde pulling up weights.

"It's called exercising. It's what we mere mortals have to do from time to time." Oliver shot at him.

Looking around Clark noticed the Green Arrow suit lying on Oliver's chair.

"What's your Green Arrow gear doing in the middle of the room?" Clark asked concerned.

"I'm uploading a video, check this out." Oliver stated holding his Green Arrow glasses towards Clark. "See that?" he asked meaning the visual of Clark on a screen. "Now I get the footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I could track them down."

"Oliver, you're getting sloppy. Your gear is up in the middle of the room, the door is unlocked, it could've been anyone coming through the door." Clark said worriedly.

"Hey, you know what? I had a lot on my mind lately, alright? Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay to realize there's a crime wave in Metropolis." Oliver retorted.

"Let me ask you a question," he continued "are you ever going to get off you ass and finally do something for a change?!"

"I came here to check up on your, not to get insulted." Clark responded defensively.

"Well, you know what, there's the door. I don't remember you being invited." he barked, letting his anger take over.

"Oliver, what's going on with you?" the farm boy questioned, now really concerned about his friend.

"Clark! I don't need to take advice from someone whose only worry in life is to protect his own identity." he shot out, with full rage.

"That's a lie, you know it!" Clark responded, truly hurt this time.

"Let me tell you something. When I'm out there, when I'm on the streets, I'm protecting people. Alright? I got much bigger things to worry about like staying alive!"

"Ollie, what's wrong with you?" Clark tried to ask calmly.

"Clark, just get out of here, alright?" the blonde continued angrily.

"Oliver?"

"Go!" Oliver shouted.

Clark realized that there wasn't much point trying to go on at that, because at this state the older man wouldn't listen to him anyway, so he just went to the elevator before the blonde got angrier at him. It was breaking his heart having Oliver shouting at him and accusing him of stuff, especially when he only came here to check up on him.

He closed the elevator's gate and the screen came down. But before the lift started descending, he used his x-ray vision and was shocked to see Oliver injecting himself something.

Clark waited a few minutes outside the clock-tower till Oliver went upstairs to his bedroom, and used the chance to get into the penthouse and took the used syringe.

"I take it this wasn't a party favor." Chloe said while walking in the Daily Planet holding the syringe Clark found.

"I broke into his apartment." Clark explained. "There might be some residue still left on it."

"Can call Oliver Queen many things, but I never thought I would call him a junky." Chloe said with disappointment.

"Chloe, I don't think he's getting high." Clark tried to defend his friend.

"Come on Clark, you of all people should know that everyone keeps secrets. Besides, it's not that much of a stretch to think that a jet-setting billionaire might have a little habit to hide." She continued.

"Chloe! Oliver isn't like that…" Clark continued defending.

"You can't know. You two haven't been friends for that long."

"True, and I can't explain it, but I know him… I have a feeling it's not that."

That caused the curious reporter to raise a brow at her best friend. But she decided not to pursue the subject knowing that he'll come to her when he was ready to discuss it.

"Look, could you just have it checked out. This way we could be sure." Clark requested.

"I'll text my bio-chem. buddy at Met U. Hopefully, he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already." she promised.

The first Clark did the next morning was to get back to Chloe to see if she had any results.

"Hey", Chloe greeted Clark when the latter entered the Daily Planet. "My science geek analyzed the liquid in that syringe and unfortunately, I was right. It's some sort of a none-addictive drug, but it makes you feel high. Though eventually, it also packs a mean punch to a certain part of your brain, called the Amygdala, which triggers a violent and aggressive behavior. Now why in god's name would Oliver be injecting something like that?" Chloe explained a bit confused.

"Chloe, I don't know, but I have to stop him!" he said and before the blonde reporter could say anything, he was gone.

Opening the elevator's gate Clark stepped out and got shocked seeing Oliver about to inject himself with that drug. He super-sped to him taking away the syringe and threw it into the trash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oliver shouted at him.

"Oliver, you've got to stop taking drugs, it's not like you." Clark pleaded.

"Clark, you're not my father and I'm old enough to know what I'm doing, alright? So butt off!" the blonde kept shouting.

"Since when do you need to get high?" the brunette question. "You're the strongest man I know, you have everything you want. Why in god's name would you need to take drugs?"

"I have everything that I want?" the older man smirked. "Clark, you know more than anyone else that money isn't everything, and except money, I've got nothing! I lost both my parents at an early age, have no relatives that care about me, Lois broke up with me, just before Thanksgiving, no one loves me… You still think I have everything I want?" he asked in a broken tone.

Hearing the broken voice that was so uncharacteristic to Oliver, and hearing how he felt practically broke Clark's heart. He stepped towards Oliver and kneeled in front of him and took both his hands into his own. "Ollie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. And you do have people who love you. I love you." Clark finally admitted, telling the last phrase in a low voice, but he knew that the blonde heard it.

"Clark, you don't love me." Oliver replied, pulling his hands back standing up and stepped away from Clark. "You love only yourself and your modest farm life. Even Lana, the girl you claimed to love for many years, you let her be with your worst enemy. So don't you dare telling me you love me!" Oliver said every word louder, having the last ones being shouted.

A tear started rolling down Clark's cheek and before Oliver had even the time to turn around to face him, Clark was gone.

"Oh my god, what have I done…" Oliver told to an empty room, this time he was the one to drop to his knees.

"Smallville?" Lois called out, going up the stairs to the loft.

She was about to turn around and go back to the house when she saw Clark sitting on the floor in a dark distant corner.

"Clark, what's wrong?" she asked him, coming up to him.

Getting no reply, she sat in front of him, and it was then that she noticed how red his eyes were.

"Clark, you've been crying!" she exclaimed, both shocked and surprised. She had never seen him crying before.

"Lois, just go away." he barely managed to mumble through his teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what happened." she said in a warm voice, putting her hand on Clark's knee.

"Lois, please, just for once, listen to me and go away." the young man tried again.

"No. You're my best friend and I've never seen you in this state. I'm really worried, and until you tell me what happened, I'm staying here, by your side." she swore.

"Oliver, he started taking drugs." Clark started, shocking Lois. "I went to his apartment to try and make him see that he didn't need them, that he was doing perfectly fine without them, but he was too depressed." he paused to take a deep breath. "So I confessed to him that I love him." Clark stopped, looking up at Lois for the first time since she stepped into the barn.

"Oliver? On drugs? He can't be!" she started. "But at last you confessed your feelings. So why the tears and the long face?" she asked confused.

"He said that I don't really love him. That I can't love anyone except myself. That I even pushed Lana to end up with Lex!" he cried out, letting tears drop again.

At hearing that Lois could only gasp. `What the hell was going through your little blonde head!` she was mentally yelling at Oliver.

"Clark, it will be alright, you'll see, I promise." she tried to reassure him. "You know it's not true, you have a big and loving heart, and those were the drugs talking, not Oliver, you have to believe me."

Silence.

"Alright, I tell you what, go to the house, your mom needs your help, and I'll be back in time for Thanksgiving dinner." she said, giving Clark's hand a final squeeze and went away.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" Lois's shout hollered over the entire penthouse.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked walking down the spiral staircase putting on a shirt.

"Who am I dealing with, Jekyll or Hyde?" she asked him.

"Just plain old Oliver today, Lois." he told her in a sad voice.

"What made you drug-free?" Lois inquired, not entirely convinced.

"Actually, Clark. He came by earlier, and after the conversation with him I realized the error of my ways." the older man admitted.

"I'm glad you're over your little addiction, but I am here to find out what are you going to do to fix what you've done to Clark." Lois asked, a bit in a threatening manner. "You really hurt him, Ollie. I've never seen him so hurt, so broken." she finished in a sad voice, images of her depressed best friend running through her mind.

"Lois, I know. Believe me, I know. I'm really sorry for what I've done to him, you of all people know how much I love him, after all that's why you broke up with me." he started, but the brunette cut him off.

"No buts Oliver, you get off of your ass and fix it, got it?" she asked. "Or I'll return to fix you." she added jokingly, or at least so he hoped.

Lois put her pie on the kitchen counter.

"You cooked it on the barbeque?" Clark teased, seeing how burnt the pie looked.

"It's a little crispy on the outside but it's what's on the inside that counts." Lois responded.

"I'm sure it's delicious." Martha intervened, before the two would start fighting. "Clark would you put the hot plate on the table please?" she asked.

But just as he was about to do what his mom asked him, the doorbell rang.

"I'll do it Smallville, I think it's for you." Lois quickly jumped in.

Opening the front door Clark was shocked to see Oliver standing there with a bottle of wine and a chocolate box.

"Oliver." he stated.

"Happy turkey day." the older man greeted stepping inside.

"Listen, the drug issue, it's all over now. I'm like a walking drug-clean zone, honest." he promised.

"I'm glad." Clark replied, still not looking in the blonde's eyes.

"And about what I told you earlier. Those were the drugs talking, Clark. I am really sorry, I never meant to hurt you." he paused, putting both the wine and the box on the side table he put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, causing the latter to look up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Clark. More than anything else, ever since the first day we met, from the first handshake." he took another deep breath. "I know that the drugs isn't an excuse to what I said, but I hope you believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry."

"So, if I were to hug you right now, I won't have harsh words thrown at me?" Clark asked teasingly.

Oliver pretended to think about the answer. "Come over here." he then whispered.

Hugging Clark tightly, the blonde kissed his temple. "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you." he whispered into the younger man's ear.

They held each onto each other for a little longer, and then both looked at each other and shared their first romantic kiss.

After a short minute, they were interrupted by a cheering whistle. Looking to their side they saw Martha, Chloe, Lionel and Lois, the latter being the origin of the whistle, all smiling at them.

The six made their way to the table. Clark sat at the head of the table, Oliver on his left, Lois on Oliver's other side. On Clark's right was sitting Chloe, Lionel on her other side. And of course at the opposite side of the table was seated Martha, who was so happy for her son.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Clark started, standing up. "I would like to make a little announcement. Our family has a tradition, goes back way before I was even born, where everyone takes a moment to say what they are most thankful for in their lives." Clark said, looking down at his new boyfriend who smiled widely, knowing what Clark meant by this one simple yet warm look.

"I would just like to say that I'm most grateful to my mom and dad, whose faith in me taught me to have faith in myself. Thank you."

Sitting back down, he took Oliver's hand in his and mouthed an "I love you". At that the older man leaned forward and kissed Clark.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. I don't own Smallville either.

Warning: slash (male/male relationship)

Pairing: Clark/Oliver (Collie)f

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Summary: A Clark/Oliver fanfiction. The two fall in love with each other but their relationship is facing some obstacles. Sorry, bad summary, I know.

**Darkness Turns to Light**

**Chapter 2**

All the guests were gone already, except Oliver. Martha went into the kitchen to start cleaning out, and the boys tried helping her, but she shooed them away.

The two of them then decided to retire to the loft, knowing that it was useless to argue with Clark's mom.

They were sitting on the couch chatting and feeding each other the chocolates Oliver brought earlier. They enjoyed each other's company, even in the silent moments. Just knowing that the other one was there was more than enough for them to be happy.

A couple of hours later, Oliver had to get back to Metropolis already, so Clark walked him to his car.

"Thanks for having me, I had a wonderful time." Oliver said, giving the younger man a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're most welcome, beautiful." the brunette replied with a smile.

"You know, it's the first Thanksgiving I had ever since… ever since my parents died." the blonde admitted looking down at his feet, but before he could say anything else, he felt himself being pulled into a warm hug.

"I'm glad you came, Ollie. And it's the first of many holidays that we'll have together, I promise."

The blonde buried his head in the crook of Clark's neck, and tightened his grip around the latter's back.

"I love you, Ollie." Clark whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I love you too, handsome." Oliver replied.

A moment later they separated and the billionaire got into the car and drove away.

Clark watched his boyfriend drive away, and when the car was out of sight, he entered the house. Seeing that his mom had already gone to sleep, he decided to go to his room too. He concentrated his hearing on Oliver's heartbeat to make sure that the blonde got home safely. An hour and a bit later he heard it slow down a bit, and understood that Oliver went to sleep already. With that, he tuned off, and started drifting into a peaceful sleep himself, thinking about the blonde and the wonderful evening they had together.

The next morning Clark woke up and started doing the chores around the farm. By the time he was done it was already noon, so he decided to visit Oliver.

He ran to Metropolis and entered the penthouse.

"Oliver?" the brunette called out.

Hearing no reply, Clark went around the apartment, but found no sign of its owner. He concentrated on the heartbeat, and realized that Oliver is two floors down at his office.

"Working after Thanksgiving, I should've known…" Clark grunted.

So he got back into the elevator and back to the city. After going through some shops, Clark entered the clock tower again, this time e got off at the floor of Oliver's office.

"Hello, can I help you?" a woman asked from behind a desk, the CEO's secretary.

"Is Mr. Queen busy at the moment?" Clark inquired.

"Actually he isn't, but do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"As a matter of fact I don't, but I was hoping he could see me anyway." Clark tried.

"Well, what's your name? I'll check if he could see you."

"Clark Kent. But I was hoping you wouldn't announce me, I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh, Mr. Kent, but of course, you're free to enter whenever you here. Special orders of Mr. Queen." she replied with a grin.

"Thank you." Clark said, and approached the double oak doors that led to Oliver's office.

He silently opened the door and entered the big spacious office. He closed the doors with a gentle click and turned around to locate his boyfriend. He saw Oliver sitting at his desk, turning left, gazing at the city through a window.

He silently stepped towards the blonde, quietly placing the bags near the desk and stood behind the office chair in which the CEO was sitting.

He gently put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and started massaging them.

"Somehow I thought you'd be working, even today." he stated.

Oliver slightly turned around, so that not to stop the massage, yet to look at the younger man.

"Well, I thought you'd be busy today at the farm, and I had nothing better to do anyway, so I thought doing some work won't hurt." Ollie replied with a grin.

"You're working yourself too had, you've got to rest occasionally too, you know. Tell me, have you had lunch yet?" Clark asked, giving Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Actually, I usually don't do lunch." Oliver admitted.

"Oh really? Well, then I guess today will be an exception." the farm boy inform, going around the desk and to the bags he got. "I wasn't sure what you like, so I got a little bit of everything, hope you'd like it." he said as he started unpacking the food on the desk.

Seeing all the food on his desk, Oliver was speechless, which was quite rare. No one ever brought him lunch, not without an occasion at least.

"Clark, you didn't have to go through all that trouble." Oliver said, still touched by the gesture.

"I know, but I figured you won't get yourself food, so I wanted to make sure you won't feel hungry, Ollie." Clark replied with a big smile on his face.

And the pair started to eat.

"So I was thinking." Oliver started in between eating. "Want to come over this evening to watch some movies?" he suggested.

"Uhm, yeah, I'd love to." the brunette replied.

"Oh by the way, your secretary, does she know about us?" Clark inquired.

"Amy? No. I wasn't sure how public you wanted this relationship to be, so I decided till we talk about it, I won't tell people about it." Oliver started explaining. "I just told her that you're free to enter my office at any time you want."

"Well, you can tell whoever you want. I'm not ashamed of being with you, I love you." Clark assured the older man.

"And I love you too, handsome."

They continued eating and chatting about superficial topics, and half an hour later Clark left to let the CEO to continue working.

That evening Clark headed up back towards the Queen tower, on that same familiar road. He waited till the elevator reached the top floor and the screen slid up. He opened the metal gate and walked inside the penthouse. Just at that moment Oliver stepped out from the direction of kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey handsome, you're just on time." the blonde greeted putting the bowl on the coffee table near the beverages he put there a couple of minutes earlier.

"Well, wouldn't want to keep you waiting." the younger man replied making his way towards his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you didn't." Ollie responded and locked his lips with the brunette's. The older man traced the lower lip of the brunette, to plead for entrance. The younger man gladly responded, and soon enough their tongues were exploring the all too familiar mouths. When the need for air aroused, the two separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Wow." Clark panted.

"Wow indeed." Oliver responded with a wink. "So, ready to start watching some movies?"

They watched one movie, then another, and somewhere in the middle of the third one they both felt they were going to fall asleep, so they decided to end the movie marathon at that. So instead they started making out and not long after that, they found themselves in the bedroom, with their shirts somewhere on the floor.

Oliver gently pushed Clark onto the bed, and got on top of him. They continued kissing, and then the older man started trailing kisses over Clark's jaw-line and neck, then over his shoulders and chest. Finally he reached his right nipple, and started sucking and gently biting on it. That elicited a moan from the man beneath him.

He then continued planting kisses on Clark's stomach and finally reached the latter's belt.

"Ollie…" he heard when he was about to remove the belt. He looked up at the green eyes of his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the unsure expression on Clark's face.

"I… I'm not… I'm not ready for… for this yet." Clark finally confessed. When the blonde suddenly got up off of him, Clark was afraid. "I mean, it's my first relationship with another man, and I don't want to rush into it, not so fast." he continued.

Seeing Oliver smiling at him yet at the same time pulling down his pants till he was only in his boxers, Clark was both confused and scared.

"O… Ollie?" he asked in an almost trembling voice.

"Handsome, it's ok, I understand. I don't want to rush you into anything, and we don't have to do this until you're completely sure and comfortable with it. So lets just go to sleep then?" Ollie explained with a grin.

Clark was relieved, he got pretty scared there a moment ago. He pulled off his own pants, and the two climbed into bed. Clark rested his head on Oliver's shoulder, and wrapped his hand around the older man's waist.

"Are you upset?" Clark asked unsurely.

"Of course not. I could never be upset with you." Oliver responded. "I know how pressuring and scary it could be and the last thing I want you to feel is rushed into things." he placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's head and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now let's sleep, it was a long day. Good night." he said to the younger man. "Love you."

"I love you too, and good night, beautiful."

TBC

Note: Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, but I was quite busy with my 20th birthday (:D) in the past few days. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are most appreciated. I'll try uploading the next chapter tomorrow, but can't make any promises.


End file.
